


[Podfic of] Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Frottage, Informed by Asexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The MagnACE Archives, humping, sex neutral ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by cuttooth.Podfic length: 00:06:00Author's summary:“Jon,” he breathes hungrily, and a little thrill goes through Jon. There’s something a bit lovely about being desired so much by Martin, even if Jon doesn’t quite understand it himself.*For the prompt: Jon lets Martin rub off against him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic of] Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Around With Your Heavenly Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375778) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



> I tried to take out the worst of the "sss" sounds, I swear. 
> 
> Thank you cuttooth, for having blanket permission to record your works!

Podfic length 00:06:00

File size: 9.2MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wG8Yy-9cMwJ7MNvbDVLHPIkimi3UPaS5/view?usp=sharing). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here on my work, and for the author, cuttooth, whose work is linked the notes above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
